runaway revised
by WolfGirl0017
Summary: same as the first bella is running away from her past and gets help from the cullens rated M for adult contact the orginal will be deleted soon
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I own nothing but Luna, Max, Allie, Ashawin, Jade, Alex, and the rest of the group.

Ok so here is the revised version of runaway I just got stuck and started to revise it in my head. But some of it is the same. On with the story. And I am looking for someone to help.

As I step off the plane I was really happy, not that fake kind I feel like I just drank a dozen cups of coffee. I cannot believe that I am away from _THEM_. I could scream. As I look around everything looks the same as I remember it. Small dingy and smells stale. Forks is the same way I left it all those years ago.

"Bella! We are so glad you're here." Tiffany my Dads new wife screamed. It rang though out the entire airport it seemed. Tiffany is nice but in she's young enough to be my sister kind of way. But at least she understands what I'm 'going though'.

"Yes Bells we are." Charlie said awkwardly. He looks the same. Not use to all this emotional shit.

"Umm. Thanks I guess. You know for everything." I said mirroring my dad, looking at my feet. Plus to top it off I felt that unholy blush redden my checks.

"We already have your bags in the car Hun." I knew what she meant when she says 'car' she means the curser. See my dad is the chief of police of Forks. Small town where everyone knows everyone and their business. I just shook my head and started to walk towards the 'car'. Tiffany lifted her hand to brush away a strand of hair that escaped her ponytail. I cringed away from her. It is just one of my natural reflexes now. Flashes of Renee and her husband Phil came back so strong. I thought I may fall over with fear. I saw tiffany looking at me from the corner of my eye. She looked so upset, it was like she almost knew what I saw when I closed my eyes.

I hate to close my eyes anymore all I see is Phil. Renee may have never hit me but what she did was a hell of lot worse. She let him do that to me so she would not get hit. She never really cared. I have always wondered what my life would have I been like if she would have left me with Charlie when I was little. Would I always be so jumpy or mistrusting? HA I doubt it. I would still be me, no choice but play the hand I have been delt.

Tiffany's voice pulled me out of my what if game. "You'll be starting Forks high school tomorrow is that okay hunny." I shook my head yes. I really did not care, at my last high school in Florida all I did was smoke cigarette and cut class out back. I doubt it will be any different here. When I did that I usually thought about killing myself. Then I think of what Phil did to me and all the pain and I don't think I could do that to myself.

My life was hell getting beat and my only outlet was smoking and drinking to get rid of the pain. I would run away at least once a month but they always found me. Luna and the gang was my safe haven because Luna knows what I'm going through and she made it and became great.

I'm hoping that this school will be no different than my last, all of the boys ignored me and the same went for the girls. That made me happy because they never noticed the burses. My hair is long and brown and my eyes are the same color as my hair. I will have to get my hair cut it is so much easier to manage short and better in a fight, they can't grab it and pull you back.

**Flash back**

** Phil just hit me and I took off to the door. He grabbed my long hair and the pain shot up my scalp, as he pulled me back to him. I smelt blood on my scalp; the warm gooey liquid ran down my neck to my shirt. The room started to spin and everything went dark.**

** End of flash back**

I didn't realize that I was hyper ventilating until everything started to get fuzzy and I heard the muffled voice of Tiffany and Charlie trying to get me to calm down. I don't remember anything after that because my world went black.

_AN: this is where I stopped last time but I'm going to continue ya for no homework _

I woke up in my old room it was smaller than I remember but then again I was two the last time I saw it. As I look around the room I saw the same old lamp and desk with a new computer, well it was new to me. "Ah good you are awake." Tiffanies voice scared me and she looked so scared I hate to have done that to her. "I'm sorry but we called Dr. Cullen."

"You must be Isabella Swan, I'm Alice Cullen. I'm soooooooooooooooooooooo happy to finally meet you. I have been waiting for a long time like almost three days oh oh we have school tomorrow but we don't have any classes together. This is Emmett and this is Edward and this is Jasper my boyfriend and Rosalie Jaspers sister. How old are you? Oh wait I know seventeen do you have any boyfriends oh wait I know the answer n." the one named Jasper put his hand over her mouth and she shut up instantly. I need to know his secret.

"Did you drink a gallon of coffee before you got here or are you like this all the time?"I asked.

"She's like this all the time." The one named Rosalie said. "You can call me Rose." She extended her hand and I just looked at it like an idiot. She took her hand away uncomfortably. "Do you have a ride to school tomorrow?" I shook my head no. Luna usually gave me a ride but they weren't moving up here yet. Luna is like a mother bear always protecting us all. I would hate to see the place she has to but for the pack, pard, and coven. There is like almost twenty people there. "Oh you can ride with us." I looked at their faces for the first time.

They had eyes that were like liquid topaz. All of them I know what that means. Vampires. See Luna is this person who protects others. She is called a Guardian but I never really understood what that meant. I have never really feared Vampires I have ran into enough to know when to fight and when to listen and they did not want to harm me plus to top it off they did not feed off humans. I look at them carefully. The blonde lanky one Jasper looks the most dangerous of them all. He has been in a lot of fights with other vampires. I know this because of the scares running up and down his exposed jaw and hands.

He seems to have a calming effect on the whole room. I wonder if he is empathy. One of the girls in the coven is one. And Alice is probaly a teller. Seeing the future killed Alaka, but then again she tried to help a bunch of people. I hope that didn't happen to her or anything like that. She seemed nice but it is always good to be wary of new vamps. You never know if they are really what they seem I have seen one that could alter her appearance.

Emmett was huge! He has large muscles and curly brown hair. Note to self: don't make Emmett made. I flinched away from him. The one in the back Edward or Edwin was leaning against the wall. He was a god with messy bronze hair. He looked like he was trying to read my mind and did not like what he was hearing or _not _hearing. "I think we should be leaving" Jasper said after a long awkward silence. Mostly because of me.

"We'll be here around seven but school starts at eight so maybe we could talk more?" Rose said. I just got out an "okay" before I started to take off my right boot and threw it across the room.

"Oww," I look up to see the Ed person holding my boot in his hand and holding his head.

"Oh I am sooo sorry I did n-not mean t-to. A-are you o-okay?" I stuttered. He slowly nodded his head. I pulled off my other boot and tossed it by my bed.

"Yeah I'm fine."He stated before leaving. As he got to my door he turned around and winked. I was so stunned. By the time I came around he was already gone. I turned on my alarm and set it for five thirty.

I tossed and turned all night. The nightmares would not go away.

By the time I woke up I felt so tired because I fell asleep around one a.m. not fun waking up at five thirty with only about four and half hours of sleep. I dragged ass to the shower. After a cold as hell shower I finally started to wake up enough to function. I walked to my room to find Luna lying on my bed flipping through my copy of withering heights.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have a hard time trying to find a place to live for all of you?" I said after my heart went back to normal.

"Well I'm here to see you and it was not all that hard to find a place. Everyone is getting it all set on up. We have jobs lined up and we are going to build another club out her for teens. And I will be traveling between Seattle and here on a regular basis because of work so that's about it. So don't worry about it. By the way I already had a house up here remember who my asses were." I knew who she mint her parents.

"So you guys got everything set up already?" I asked.

"Yup so don't worry. You worry too much. So is it true that there are vampires around here?"

"Yeah there is. They are giving me a ride to school today. They seem nice. There is Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. They seem nice enough I don't think we will have to worry about them." Luna was nodding her head the whole time I was talking. Her face never changed.

"Are they the Cullen's?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I'm just that good that's all." She paused for a second or two. "We won't have to worry about them. They have this pack with this mutt clan. Ugh stupid mutts smell like wet dog. Gross." I turned around to my bag and started to pull out cloths. I put on underwear first the pants and a shirt, put on socks last because they were on the bottom of my bag and laced up my boots. I wore all black plain and simple. Luna followed back into the bathroom so I could put on my lip rings.

We don't say anything as we go make us some breakfast.

This is all I'm putting up tonight because I'm getting tired.

Luna- guardian

Max- guardian

Ashawin- loupe garu

Allie- half vamp

Alex –half vamp

Jade-witch

Ill explained better later on. So on the whole I need help this is what I need:

Someone to but the shit out of me until I email the draft to them

To review the draft

The sent back the corrected draft

Give me ideas on how to improve it

And start all over but all major changes I want to know about.

That it im going to bed and all that review please and if you want to help email me at

Dragon_ I will be glad for the help

Thanks for reading blah blah

Good nite.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah but certain characters if you don't know who they are read the first chapter.

For breakfast we made omelets and potatoes. Luna is a great cook, well I guess cooking for twenty people you have to be a good cook. "So you got school today, Bella?" Luna asked. I did but it does not mean I want to go. I would rather help them guys set up their house.

"Yeah I do but I really don't want to go. You know what sounds really good. The mall hot topic and I think I could use some new cloths." I laughed the mall was fun with Luna we just hung out and talked and made fun of people. The only thing we really bought was some food. I remember how Luna and I first meet.

**4 years ago**

_**I was in New York on a family holiday. I just wanted to get away from them. I don't know if I was in the wrong place at the right time or the right place at the wrong time. I walk up an ally it was not that dark, ok I could barely see but still. Danger magnet here. I saw a flash of silver around the corner, and then a loud blood curdling scream came from that way. I was going to be a hero. So I ran towards the scream.**_

_**As I turned the corner I saw a terrible scene. A man with his throat cut out and two more guys fighting with the girl with silver hair, I'm not a fighter I'm anything but. The girl jabbed and stabbed one of the guys in the chest with her sword**__. __**It was amazing I have never seen someone fight with a sword before. She twists and turns her body in ways that did not look human. Then she looked right at me and the other guy came at her from behind. She twists her body back around so quick I barely saw it. The guy falls down in two places. She cut him in half.**_

"_**Who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my territory?" she asks in a dead voice. I stammer I was shocked; she is not someone I want to be on her bad side.**_

"_**Bella and my family and I are on vacation and I went on a walk." I tried to say with the up most confidence. I just sound like a scared little girl.**_

"_**Well than I guess you won't mind coming with me for awhile then." She smiled and it looked pure evil. I was scared shitless. She grabbed my throat and thruster me toward the wall. I thought it was over until I went through the wall like it was not there. Which it wasn't. "Welcome to the Twin Dragons lair." She had that evil smile again.**_

"_**Now what do we have here?" asked a boy from behind me. **__**Swing **__**by **__**Miss May I**__** came though some speakers. It is complete screamo it was not bad. "Should we kill her or eat her?" asked the boy he could not be any older than 13. His word's scared me. Plus I was only 13 too. **_

"_**No I think she can be great assets to our work." The girl said. I was shaking. She looks around and smiles kindly. "Are you okay hunny, I did not mean to scare you, they had been killing many people in the past few months so they had to be taken care of." I was confused now did she have bipolar or something. **_

"_**We are not going to hurt you I promise." I look around and notice that there are only four people in the room.**_

_**End of flash back**_

That was first time we meet and Luna explained that she was a Guardian. A rare kind of witch vampire werewolf thing that was really powerful. She seemed to understand what I was thinking about but never said a word. There was a knock at the door and I about jumped out of my skin. I looked at Luna and she looked at me. "Well go answer the door. Don't want them to get too antsy out there they might try to kill your neighbors." I laughed I could not help it. She always had a way to make me laugh without even trying. I walk to the door and open it. There the Cullen kids stood waiting for come in.

"Please come in." I said as I stepped away from the door. They all walk in without really saying anything.

"Well hot damn it's true. The Cullen's live in Forks." She laughed. Luna was normal in her own way. I can give her that. She has taught me so much stuff in the four years I have known her and she has given me protection when in needed it the most. Plus I am not as clumsy as I was when I meet her. I use to trip over air, but that was completely normal for me.

The Cullen's were looking at Luna like she was a psycho. It could have been her long silver hair or her violet eyes. But personally I think it's the twin swords she carries at her waist all the time. When she goes hunting she carries a rapier just like the grim reaper. Luna may look like a little girl but she is so old. She may be the oldest being in the world well other than her twin brother Max. But I guess that really don't count because he is only a few minutes older than Luna.

"Who are you?" Alice said confused.

"LunareusRose Youngblood and you are Alice." She smirked at Alice. Then Luna went on "and you are Emmet, Jasper, and Edward. Then last but not lest Rosalie." Luna said pointing to them when she said their names. The Cullen's all stared at her. I could not believe this was happing. Luna killed a lot of vampires and I don't know if any of them would know her around here or not.

"Do you even know how to use them?" Emmett asked Luna as she slowly got up from the chair she was sitting at. She smiled evilly.

"Don't worry; if your good little vamps you won't have to find out." Luna started laughing out loud. I thought she might wake the dead. But she was having fun at least. They all stared wide eyed at her then at me.

"Hey I knew the whole time what you were so don't worry no surprises here." I said to them.

"Okay Bella what to you want to do today and all that jizz?" Luna asked me.

"Well personally I would rather help you guys set up than go to school." I stated even though I know I should go to school. Luna just laughed.

"I thought you would say something like that. You don't really like school do you Bella. I didn't either but it all works out in the end. But I don't think you missing one day will be that bad. I can always help you catch up."Luna kept on laughing. She always knew what I needed to hear.

"Well I guess I don't need a ride today. Sorry for the inconvenience." I smiled at them.

"Oh no we are going with you; she seems crazy and a little unstable. You better stick with us and not her." Rosalie said to me. I did not understand why she would say that, plus Luna would never let a Vampire come along. Was she crazy or stupid?

"Oh sure you all can come Alex, Max and Ashawin don't like heavy lifting. Or working for that matter. And I know vamps are extremely strong and agile. We'll just see how if it's true for your kind is." My mouth had to be on the floor by now. I could not believe it she was letting vampires into her home. "But if you do come, you will have to work. That I promise you."


End file.
